


A Date

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Kay++southern requested a Kian/Cameron fic so here it is.





	A Date

A Date   
Kian was doing the last of the paperwork for the case he had been working on. A 30 year old man who had a heart defect that would have killed him if it had gone unnoticed for much longer. Kian was happy that he had been able to save that patient. Most surgeons got off on the rush of having someone's life in their hands but for Kian there was no rush or thrill, it was just about helping people. His greatest achievement would be saving someone who had lost all hope and not awards of recognition. He looked up when there was a knock. Cameron stood there looking unsure of his welcome.  
Kian "Cameron come in"  
Cameron "thanks, I know it's late"  
Kian "it's fine, what's on you mind?"  
Cameron "I was hoping to ask you out for dinner"  
Kian was surprised, he hadn't picked Cameron as gay.  
Kian "I didn't know you were gay"  
Cameron "I'm not. I'm pansexual"  
Kian "well in that case I would love to have dinner, I know of a good Chinese place near here."  
Cameron "cool"

CHINESE RESTAURANT   
Kian and Cameron had just ordered their meals.  
Cameron "do you come here often?"  
Kian "yes I don't like cooking so I live off take out, how about you do you cook?"  
Cameron "yeah I find cooking relaxing after a long day."  
Kian "maybe you could cook for me next time"  
Cameron "so there will be a next time, will there?"  
Kian "I hope so, I have liked you for a long time"  
Cameron "then why didn't you say something"  
Kian "because I was your boss and didn't want to pressure you"  
Cameron "good thing I moved to AAU then isn't it"  
Kian "yes but I really respect that you stood up for what you believe"  
Cameron "I was worried that people would think I was just jealous of Nikki"  
Kian "I didn't think that, I know your the kind of doctor who puts his patients first"  
Cameron "thanks but sometimes I feel like all people see is my mother's son and not me"  
Kian "I know it can be hard to be a person in own right and not someone people expect us to be"  
Cameron "so you know what that's like"  
Kian "my parents are very traditional so they expect me to met a nice girl, get married and carry on the family name"  
Cameron "so they don't know your into men"  
Kian "no because my family is from a country where being gay is a crime punishable by death"  
Cameron "I'm sorry that must be hard"  
Kian "it is what it is, what about you, are you out?"  
Cameron "not really, I mean most people don't really know what pansexual is"  
Kain "ok how about a toast to keeping things private"


End file.
